1. Field
This invention is directed to a lightweight security cabinet or safe having a locking mechanism on the interior face of the door of that cabinet. More particularly, this invention is directed to a locking mechanism adapted to position a series of bolt-like members about the perimeter of the cabinet door in order to secure it in a locked condition.
2. State of the Art
Security cabinets or lightweight safes have long been known. These cabinets are frequently used in private residences to store and secure valuables such as jewelry, private papers, and fire arms, especially pistols and hand guns. Due to the value of the contents stored in these safes, extensive efforts have been made in the past to develop locking mechanisms for these cabinets which mechanisms are not susceptible to tampering.
A typical locking mechanism is that which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,420 to McClellan. The basic mechanism of the McClellan device utilizes a plate-like member mounted on the interior surface of the door. The plate is positioned to rotate about an axis which extends essentially perpendicular to the planar interior face of the door. Positioned pivotedly on the plate proximate the perimeter of the plate are a series of rod-like extension members which are connected to shafts which extend essentially along the full width or length of the door. To secure the safe, these shafts are extended beyond the perimeter of the door when the plate is in a closed orientation. In operation, the plate is made to rotate about its axis under the action of an exteriorly accessible lever or handle. When the lever or handle is rotated, the plate in turn also rotates and results in the extension arms being either extended beyond the perimeter of the door or retracted so as to not extend beyond that perimeter. When the shafts are extended beyond the perimeter, the safe is in locked position; i.e., the shafts extend beyond the perimeter of the door and are positioned in an abutting orientation against a marginal face or frame of the door such that any attempt to swing the door open results in the shaft abutting against the frame of the door and thereby precluding any further outwardly directed motion or displacement of the door panel itself.
An alternate embodiment or construction similar to that of McClellan is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,584 to Deaton, et al. The Deaton device discloses the use of a geared plate which is made rotatable about an axis which extends perpendicular to the interior surface or face of the door panel. The geared plate is made mechanically intercooperable with a secondary driven gear. A plate-like member is fixedly mounted on the secondary driven gear. A series or plurality of extension members, the displacement of which occasions the outward extension or positioning of bolts into an abutment or securing position against the frame of the door are mounted on this plate-like member.
Alternate constructions disclosing the use of a plate-like member which, in effect, rotates in a plane which is parallel to the interior surface or face of the door are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,870,746 to Pyle and 1,122,550 to Stevens.